regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal an Space Cruiser
Summary The Park members fight an invasion which creates more problems than they do. During this, Nicole tries to work on her mother-son bonding with Darwin. Transcript *(Episode starts when the space ship flies towards New York) *(Scene changes to Nicole parking in the living room) *'Nicole': Rebellious, smart, tough, powerful. It just doesn't make since. (Mordecai enters) Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Nicole. I haven't seen you since you broke up with me. *'Nicole': Oh. Sorry about that. Anyways, I need your help. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Nicole': Well, me and Dariwn to have a mother-son bonding. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Nicole': Yes. *'Mordecai': How you like Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Meta-Crisis Rigby, Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski, Meta-Crisis Troll Moko, Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn, Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham and Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman are they great their the park members? *'Nicole': Why yes they are. We could still be friends, right? *'Mordecai': Sure, Nicole. Friends. Nicole, I came over here wanting to believe that there was still a chance for us. But on the way, I passed a lake, skipped a few rocks and had some time. Nicole, we leave certain parts of our lives in the past for a reason. What you and I had was a wonderful thing. And as much as I still have a great deal of love for you our time is over. I love somebody else. You can live your life, Nicole. Live it as full and as wonderful as you can. *'Nicole': I understand. And it feels like a competition between me and Richard. (Flashback) *'Darwin': Daddy. *'Nicole': (Gasps) He said it Richard! *'Richard': Finally he stopped that Mr Dad business. *(Anais and Gumball pass by strangling each other as Richard goes to follow them) *'Nicole': Now say mommy. *'Darwin':Daddy. *'Nicole':No mommy. *'Darwin':Daddy. *'Nicole':MOMMY! *'Darwi': DADDY! *'Nicole':MOMMY! *'Darwin':DADDY! *'Nicole':MOMMY! *'Darwin':DADDY! *'Nicole': Oh, change your own dipper. *'Darwin': Yes, Mom. *(Darwin change his dipper) *'Darwin': Got it. *'Nicole': Good. *(Present day) *(A Empire Assault Carrier approaches, releasing swarms of Empire dropships as the dropships let out several Empire forces) *'Mordecai': Holy crap! *'Nicole': It's the Empire. *(Dib's Gang arrives) *'Nicole': Dib, did you and the gang saw the Empire? *'Dib': Yes. We got here soon as we could and yes we do see them. *(An Empire Kraken approaches and one of it's legs break through from the roof tk the house, causing a hole into a big mess) *'Swaysway': That Kraken breaks the house and cause into a big mess. *(Mordecai suddenly jumps on the leg as it pulls away, Mordecai manage to climb on it and got on board the Kraken) *'Mordecai': Time to take this vehicle down! *(Mordecai whisks out a Sonic Blaster and opens their laserfire at the Kraken) *(It made a hole, but it did not break it down) *'Mordecai': Dammit! (Jumps inside the Kraken and find it's Forerunner Pulse Core) *(Mordecai aimed it at the Forerunner Pulse Core as the Kraken expplodes) *(Darwin enters) *'Darwin':I HATE GUMBALL SO FREAKING MUCH! HE'S SO STUPID! *'Mordecai': Wait, Darwin, what did you hate Gumball? *'Gumball': DARWIN! YOU CRAZY FISHY! (Slaps Darwin) *'Nicole': Hey Gumball, please don't be harsh on him. It's Darwin's opinion to put you to the blame of this madness. *'Gumball': Yes, Mom. I won't. Why did you hate me, Darwin? *'Darwin': Okay. All tell you. Why I hate you. You caused this (censored) Gumball. DO YOU CARE ABOUT NEW YORK?! Gumball:Not really. I like Meta-Crisis Mordecai. He's my new best friend. *'Darwin': Really? *'Gumball': Yep. Darwin:(fake laughs) Well this is what you I think of this!(tackles Gumball and punches him until Louise grabed Darwin's foot) Louise:Darwin, I know your my boyfriend, but don't beat up your brother to impress me. Nicole: Oh.., I forgot you guys were dating. Homer:Since Rigby's Burgers. Nichole:Darwin, why don't you spend time with me, hu? What you say to that? Darwin:I'll say.... NOT IN A MILLION YEARS YOU SON OF A (Censored)! Mordecai:B-besides, we have a world to save. *'Darwin': You're right. We have to save the world. *'Gumball': Mom said you need to stay here with her! *'Darwin': Well I just forgot! *'Gumball': Guess who's the new idiot this time! (Points at Darwin) *'Nicole': Okay I get it, you're mad at Darwin, so please calm down. Ad Darwin, please calm your crappy mood, God knows you can't take the blame. *(With Zim's Gang inside the underground base under Zim's home) *''Zim': I am doing the best I can to find a way to stop the Empire threat from extinguishing aome people on Earth. *'Gumball': I don't like my brother anynore! He's claiming me to be the idiot just because I had some short term memory loss. * '''Zim': Really, I have 3 genius human questions for ya. What is the square root of 144, who discovered the human land, America? and hkw long were these jurrasic monsters extinct? *'Gumball': The suare root is 12, Columbius discovered America, and the dinosaurs were gone for about millions of years, just like the death of the Forerunners. *'Zim': I knew there is some smart parts inside your mind. Darwin must've been mistaken about you. *'Gumball': Well right now, we got some Empire groups to take out. Computer, show us where Mordecai is? *'Zim's Computer': Well...I can try. (Shows a Foreruner hologram map of Mordecai's location) *'Bashful': What did the computer found a location of? Gumball: Eager Island. Zim:Ah..., filth. (scene changes to Darwin on his phone texting Louise) (Nicole enters) Nicole:Hey Red Cap, watcha doing? Darwin:Texting Louise. And don't call me Red Cap. Only Louise and Zim can call me that. *'Nicole': Really? *'Darwin': Yep. *(Back with Zim's Gang) *'The Doctor': Come on, Zim's Gang. Let's go to Eager Island. *'All': Right! *(Zim's Gang got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises) *(At Tardis) *'Zim': You sure. We're going to Eager Island? *'The Doctor': Yes we are, Zim. *'Zim': I thought someone else should say that by now. *'Gumball': You sure we gonna find Mordecai? *'The Doctor': Yes. Look at that. *'Doc': What? (There is a round item embedded in the console.) Hey, We've not seen that before. *'The Doctor': It's a teleport control. *'Zak': What's it do? *'The Doctor': It gives the Time Lords dual control. Now then, I think we'll just dematerialise to avoid their detection beams, and slip in quietly. *'Red': This is great! Better than my roller coaster! *'The Doctor': Remain vigilant. *'Black': What is thus thing?!! *'Bashful': How much longer til we get there, Doctor? *'The Doctor': We shall be in Eager Island shortly. Until then be careful not to fall into the vastness of space... Prepare yourselves. Eager Island shall soon be in our sights! (The Doctor oils a lever.) Right then. (He pushes the lever with all its strength. It creaks ominously then jerks into place. The Tardis shudders.) Splendid! We've hit conterminous time again. We'd better take the recall disk. (The Doctor takes an object from inside the new remote control.) Follow me. (They head for the doors.) *(Tardis materialises in Eager Island) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Eager Island. Zim's Gang come out.) *'The Doctor': We're here Eager Island. Did you hear that sound? *(The sound of a Tardis in motion makes them turn around.) *'Zim': It's the Tardis! *(The Tardis dematerialises) *'The Doctor': Come on. Let's find Mordecai. *(3 Storm Mgalekgolos were approaching) *'Zim': Filth! We got trouble ahead! *'Gumball': Oh filth! Those Mgalekgolos were Empire forces! *(Zim's Gang whisks out a Irken handy guns and opens their laserfire at the Storm Mgalekgolos) *'Zim': Well, we did it. (Scene changes back to New York where a knock was on the door) Darwin:I'll get it! Nicole:Who is that? Darwin:She's bueatiful, smart, and your future daughter- in- law,featuring ..... (Louise comes in) Louise Danger Belcher. Louise:Yeah ya! Nicole:Oh.... my.... God. Was that your full name, Louise? *'Louise': Yep. Darwin:I would love to change my middle name to vinnuim. Nicole:Nope. Jamenson is a good middle name for you. Darwin:What.... ever...... Louise:HA! *'Darwin': My true full name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the eighth. *'Louise': Who's the stupid person now? You are. (Points at Nicole) *'Nicole': Excuse me for being retarded. *'Gumball': I agree with mom, your middle name should be changed to Jamenson. *(Before Darwin could reply, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches) *'Darwin': It's the Empire. How did they get here? *(Several Empire dropods come out of the carrier, releasing Sangheili Storm Zealots and Big Grey Rabbid Chieftains) *'Nicole': Hey do you guys see that? We bet the Empire are behind this! *'Gumball': You know what it means, Darwin? *'Darwin': That's right, Gumball. We take down the creepy crawlers, and then we order pizza! *'All': Yeah! Hero power! Cowabunga! *(A Empire Rabbid Meha suddenly rise from the ground, it's Forerunnwr like machine eye and arms were opened, the ears popped out. It suddenly shoots out laser like pulse beams from it's Forerunnner technology like eye) *'Darwin': Oh, great. what are we going to do? Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Mordecai and Nicole became friends. *Darwin was and still is intelligent. *It is seen that Darwin had his red cap ever since he was little. *Mordecai decides to stay at New York City. *Darwin ammits that he hates Gumball. *The word " filth" is used again in another Regular Show series to replace a curse word. *Darwin and Louise really like each other that they want to get married. *Jamenson is Darwin's middle name. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Unlimited Regular Show Heroes United